1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for successive reproduction of information. More particularly, it is concerned with a device which is capable of continuously preparing pro-forma slips, etc. to be used in various companies and organizations such as banks. The device uses as a driving force the reciprocating motion of a table, on which an original to be reproduced is carried, in a reproduction apparatus of a table-reciprocating-type. More specifically, the invention embodies a device which is so designed that portions of the information to be reproduced can be automatically shifted one by one, when multi-copy reproduction is to be carried out from the original information containing various different entries in the form of a list.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In various companies and organizations such as banking corporations, it has so far been a practice to transcribe by hand or type-writer a necessary entry into a pro-forma slip, etc., taken from part of a list such as, for example, customer's names, etc., when they are issuing such pro-forma documents such as notifications, debit notes, etc. This way of preparing the pro-forma documents, however, has various disadvantages and difficulties in that errors in transcription may often happen. Much time and man-power are necessitated.
In order to eliminate such disadvantages and difficulties, mechanization in this kind of office work has been attempted in various ways, as the result of which new devices of varieties have been proposed in recent years. Most of them, however, are of a manually operated type, hence their operating efficiency is not so high as expected. Even if they are of an automatically operated type, as they utilize electric motors and other electrically operated component parts, such existing reproduction apparatuses including power sources, etc., need be re-modeled to a considerable extent, when the new automatic device is to be interconnected with the reproduction machinery.
For instance, in the case of inter-bank transactions, not only entries in pro-forma slips and various lists are different from bank to bank, but also the line space in those lists are different with the consequence that the feeding or forwarding quantity for one line space becomes non-uniform. On account of this, the circuitry for the motor, feeding quantity of ratchet wheel, and so forth must be made in conformity to the specifications of the pro-forma documents to the standard of each bank. Moreover, even in one and the same bank organization, there often exists a necessity for setting several kinds of feeding quantity for different forms, hence the known type of devices are considered to be complicated in mechanism, and troublesome in handling in point of easy conversion of the feeding or forwarding quantity for the line space.